Cut Me Open and I Keeping Bleeding
by Issi Targaryen
Summary: Milly Mercer is the youngest and only girl among the Mercer Brothers.She has a crush on her brother Jack but is afraid to tell him.When their Mother dies..the Truth comes out while they try to find the Man that killed their Mother.Rated M for Lang and Sex
1. Info

_Disclaimer:I do not own anything Four Brothers..I wish I owned Bobby and Jack but sadly I don't..I only own Milly._

* * *

Name:Melinda 'Milly' Mercer  
age:20  
looks:Mid-back length Brown hair with White Streaks in the front.Brown eyes.Pale skin.Five foot Five.Thin yet Curvy in the right places.Wears Black alot.

Background:When I was 10 I was taken from Foster home to Foster home and all treated me like trash and one of the houses tried to molest me but the cops showed up before they did anything.One of the other houses the Parents were junkies and drinkers so I still have scars on my back from them.The one day the social worker took me to Ms.Evelyn Mercer who had four sons whom she adopted before me.One was 18,One was 16,One was 14 and the youngest one was 12.I met them and they were Bobby,Jerry,Angel and Jack and they were my big brothers.Plus I have a small crush on Jackie and Mama was the only one who could see that...


	2. Have You Seen My Mom?

_Disclaimer:I do not own anything Four Brothers..I wish I owned Bobby and Jack but sadly I don't..I only own Milly._

_First part is going to be a Flashback!_

_It'll be _**bold**

* * *

**/When Milly first came to the Mercer house/**

**I bit my lip nervously as John,the social worker,drove to my new foster home,**

**'Hopefully it won't be like the last one.'I hoped inwardly,since I got the scars on my back from that one.**

**I nervously twirled my all Brown hair around my finger,as the car stopped in front of a two-story Brick house with some Yellow,**

**"Here we are.Your new home."John told me,as I got out with my backpack,which held my small amount of clothes,while John got out and started walking towards the house.**

**When he noticed that I wasn't following him,he sighed before walking back to me and semi-gently taking my hand and pulling me to the house muttering about me being a Brat,which made me mad but I didn't show my emotions.**

**We got to the house and John rang the door bell and a second later,a Sweet looking woman about in her 40s or 50s with Curly Blonde hair opened the door,**

**"Hello John,is this Milly?"She asked,looking down at me with a gentle smile,making me smile back slightly,**

**"Yes and who thought of Milly?"He asked,curiously**

**"The boys after I told them her name."The woman said back,**

**"Of course.Hopefully having a girl in a house with four boys won't be too much for you,Evie."John said,with a small chuckle making Evie laugh a bit,**

**"You said that Bobby was going to be too much trouble,but he's still here."Evie told him,**

**"Good point and speak of the Devil."He said,as I saw a guy with Brown hair and eyes who was musculer and a bit scary looking about 18,**

**"Nice to see you too,Cleary.Yeah,did you ever get that adult Acne fixed up?No,wait,I still see some on your nose."The guy said,smirking as he saw John's face get Red with anger.**

**But he was squeezing my hand as well and I hissed in pain,trying to get my hand out of his and Evie noticed,**

**"Mr.Cleary,I believe taking your anger out of a little girl is not necessary."She said,taking my hand out of his and into hers,**

**"Of course.Well,I hope Milinda has a good home here,won't you honey-pie?"John said,using that same name that the Junkies and Drunks called me when I was at the houses,with his fingers under my chin.**

**I glared at him,before snapping at his fingers to bit them off,but sadly he snatched them away quickly to see if they were still there,**

**"Don't call me 'Honey-pie',Jackass."I hissed at him,with anger in my Brown eyes that almost looked Black at the moment.**

**John glared back,before storming to his car and driving off,burning rubber,**

**"Girl after my own heart."The guy said,ruffling my hair making me giggle a bit,**

**"She fits right in.Bobby,call your brothers down here please?"Evie asked,and Bobby nodded before getting the to buttom of the stairs,**

**"GUYS,GET YOUR AS-BUTTS DOWN HERE!"He yelled up stairs,stopping himself from saying what he meant to say and said another word for it.Then I heard a roar of feet jogging down the stairs.**

**I saw a two dark-skinned boys,one about 16 and with a growing goatee and the other 14 with a shaved head.Then I saw a slightly pale boy with Sandy Brown messy hair wearing punk rock clothes that seemed about 12,**

**"Milly,these are your brothers,This is Bobby/points to the one with the Brown hair and eyes,Jerry or Jeremiah/Points to the one with the growing goatee,Angel/points to the one with the Shaved head,and Jack/points to the Sandy brown hair Punk rock boy/.Boys,this is Milly,your little sister."Evie introdused us,**

**"She's a cute little thing."Jerry said,making me blush slightly,**

**"She is.She got hair and eyes like Bobby if he was a girl."Angel said,only to start running since Bobby was chasing him,**

**"Get back here Angel!"Bobby exclaimed,chasing Angel making me smile,before looking at Jack,**

**"Welcome to the Family,Milly."Jack said,smiling shyly at me,making me blush and Evie or Mama noticed the blush with a smile.**

* * *

Present

I got home from the local College to spend Thanksgiving with Mama,and finished studying.Mama and I watched her favorite movie Phantom of the Opera,the one with the sexy Scottish actor playing the Phantom,

"I remember when you and Jackie would put on little cute shows for us on Thanksgiving and Christmas."Mama said laughing,

"And I remember when Bobby was trying to take off my shirt because it was his Hockey jersey inwhich he had plenty of!Wait,wasn't that the Christmas Jerry videotaped us opening the presents and the Show?"I asked and got a nod in return.

"Great.That will be a perfect thing to show my future children to see."I told her blushing,

"Hopefully those children will be with Jackie."She teased making me even redder then I all ready was,

"He's my Brother!"I exclaimed as she put on her coat,

"Not by blood and besides that didn't stop you from liking him,Milly."She told me as she walked towards the door.

Curious of where she was going,I jumped up and jogged behind her,

"Where are you going?"I asked,

"To the store to get a bird.Need anything?Like your favorite Ice Cream?"She asked,with a smile on her face,

"Yes.A small tub of Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream,please!"I said as,she walked towards her car yelling back 'Okay!' starting it up and driving out the driveway.

After a good while of watching Hockey,I called Jack to see if he was going to come up for Thanksgiving,

/Phone convo/

_Jack:Hello?  
Me:Hey Jack it's Milly.  
Jack:Hey what's up?  
Me:I was wondering if you were coming by for Thanksgiving.It's been awhile since we've seen you.  
Jack:I'd love to come but..I got a gig at this place and it's paying the band alot to play.Like Three hundred._

_Me:Oh..That's ok.So,found a girlfriend yet?_

_Jack:No,not yet.Few groupies,but nothing serious.Got a boyfriend?_

_Me:No.You know Bobby used to scare'em off._

_Jack:Oh,yeah I forgot.That's Bobby for ya._

_Me:Me and Mama miss you,Jack.  
Jack:I miss you guys too.I gotta go bye.  
Me:Yeah bye._

/End Phone convo/

Three or four hours had past,and usually it doesn't take Mama that long to go to the store it was just four blocks away on 3rd street,

"Let me call her cell."I said,dialing it with my cell and got no awnser.

"She always picks up."I thought outloud,as I got my jacket and went outside and got on my motorbike.

When I got there,I saw her Mustang outside so she was just maybe talking to Samir the guy that worked there but just to be sure,I walked in with my helmet in arm,

"Hey Samir,have you seen my Mom?"I asked but he wasn't there,so I walked towards the counter and looked down the other side,only to jump away dropping my helmet,after seeing Samir's dead body on the floor.

I crouched down to pick up my helmet,but as I went to pick it up,I looked down the middle aisle to see a trail of Blood.

I bit my lip,standing up leaving the helmet where it was.

I slowly walk following the Blood to see,what made my eyes well up with tears.

"AHHHHH!"I screamed,as I saw Mama's dead body covered in Blood.

Next thing I did was calling the police,before calling Jerry.


End file.
